pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Pretty Cure
Paradise Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is seasons. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Hotaru Fujimoto (Harriet Fuller in English)/'Cure Leaf' Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Sarah Camaco (English) Hotaru is a shy young woman who's father owns a hotel in the mountains near the town. She lost her mother after comlications during her birth and her father has been a little distant from her since but isn't horrible to her. She loves art and going out into the woods to see fireflies. In civillain form, she has short black hair and aqua blue eyes. As Cure Leaf, her hair turns bronze and gains brown ombre and lengthens to her waist and her eyes turns reddish brown eyes. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Season's greetings! The Cure of Fall! Cure Leaf!" * Attack: "Autumn Leaf Blitz!" * Upgrade with Autumn Bow: TBA Harumi Koizumi (Lily Kirkson in English)/Cure Bloom Voiced by: Shihoh Kokido (Japanese), Kirsten Dusnt (English) A lively girl who loves the acting ever since she saw her older sister play a female detective on a show called'' 'Crime Buster Kasumi' and hopes one day to a tv actress like her. In civillain form, she has magenta hair in pointed out braids at the side of her head and red eyes. As Cure Bloom, her hair gets loose from the braids and is tied in a ponytail with a pink flower bow and her eyes turn sugar pink. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Season's greetings! The Cure of Spring! Cure Bloom!" * Attack: "Flower Blossom Cascade!" * Upgrade with Spring Scepter: TBA 'Izumi Mizushima (Isis Mendler in English)/Cure Ocean''' Voiced by: Mika Ito (Japanese), Jennifer Hale (English) Izumi is a love of the sea and swimming and hopes to be a marine biologist.. She also has a knack of playing the flute. Her parents actually are cooks at the Hikari Inn but due to her not sleeping well at the inn since she sleepwalks she stays with her brother who lives in town. In civilian form, she has sapphire blue hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Ocean, her hair turns sea foam green and her eyes turn sea blue. * Henshin Intro:"Pretty Cure! Seasons Greetings! The Cure of Summer! Cure Ocean!" * Attack: "Oceananic Ripple!" * Upgrade with Summer Castanets: TBA Shirayuki Oshiro (Sarah O'Hara in english)/Cure Snowflake Voiced by: Mayumi Shintani (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) A somewhat of a shy girl with a love of vampire books, romance novels and Gothic lolita who's parents run the ski resort that is in partnership with Gekko Inn and is childhood friends with Hotaru and is really the only one she's comfortable with being friends. In civilian form, she has short white hair and silver eyes. As Cure Snowflake, her hair becomes silvery blue and her eyes become a lighter shade of silver. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Seasons Greetings! The Cure of the Fridgid Winter night! Cure Snowflake!" * Attack: TBA * Upgrade with Winter ???: TBA Princess Summer/Eternal Phoenix She's the princess of the land of Seasons who is pretty shy and is very hard to help get out of her shell and was very close with her brother, Ember that was until she was sent to earth to find the missing Season Stones before her kingdom was encased in eternal winter freezing people in place. She has red and orange hair in curles and red eyes wearing a red, orange and yellow dress. Villains Frozen Empire King Frost He's the leader of the frozen empire. Queen Avalanche She was once the queen of Seasons until King Frost froze her heart and she turned into Avalanche. Blizzard He's the first to attack. Yuki She's the second to attack. [[Reitōarechi|'Reitōarechi']] They are the monsters of the day. Items Seasonal Compass It's the henshin devices. Season Stones They hold the powers of the seasons. ??? They are the weapons of the cures who earn them through hard trials through the episodes they are: Autumn Bow, Spring Scepter, Summer Casstenats, and Winter ???. Used together they are used to make their team attack: "Pretty Cure! Seasonal Warmth!" Locations Aki no Yama City-'It's where the story takes place! In it are: * 'Aki no mori Middle School: It's where the girls go to school. * Hikari Inn: It's Hotaru's family's inn which is coupled with the Winter Wonderland Resort. The Land of Seasons: It's where Princess Summer is from. It controls all the weather until the Season Stones were stolen and disappeared to earth leaving the kingdom to become an almost frozen wasteland only saved by the five season mages of Spring, Summer, Equinox, Fall, and Vernal from fully turning to ice. Family Hitori Fujimoto He's Hotaru's father who runs the successful inn called Hikari Inn. Lynn Fujimoto She was Hotaru's mother who died during complications of an early childbirth. From Photographs, she has long black hair tied in a bun and brown eyes wearing glasses. It was possible that she was a cure when she was around Hotaru's age from what Princess Summer said after seeing the photo of her. Tsubasa and Daichi Koizumi They are Harumi's parents who own and run a frozen yogurt shop. Ayako Koizumi She is Harumi's older sister who loves acting ever since she could talk. She likes small gigs but has hit her big break. Aki No Mori Middle School students Hanae She is Hotaru's personal maid at school and best friends with her. She thinks of herself as bodyguard to her not wanting her to get hurt and is good friends with Shirayuki too often doing her make up at school if it ever gets messed up. Allies Prince Ember He's the older brother of Princess Summer who helps keep the kingdom from freezing over. He was the one first chosen to go find the season stones but he knew Princess Summer wouldn't be able to keep up with the other sages since she hasn't come into her powers yet. He has spiked red hair and red eyes. `Maple She's the fall sage who is hyper and happy go lucky. She lives at the temple like the rest of the sages but tends to escape when she can to earth to have some fun since her brother, Pine can stand in for her. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Pine He is Maple's brother who stands in for her when she goes. Flora She is the spring sage who seems to be in love with Prince Ember. She is good friends with Summer and tried her best before she left to give her encouragement. ??? He is the Vernal Season Mage. ??? She is the Equinox Season Mage. Maxine Bird An american fashion designer who seems to know Hotaru's father from Elementary school. She is a mixed race of American and Asian. She seems to know the girls secret of being cures. She has wavy pale blonde hair and big dark expressive blue eyes. Episodes # The falling leaves of Autumn! Cure Leaf is born!-During a freak snowstorm, Hotaru finds herself protecting Hanae from a monster transforming into Cure Leaf. # The blooming flower of Spring! Cure Bloom is born!-In hopes to come out of her shell more, Hotaru decides to try out for a flower in the Production of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland when Yuki attacks the production. # The crashing waves of Summer! Cure Ocean is born!- # The silent beauty of Winter! Cure Snowflake is born! # Full explination of the Season Stones! # # Parents day! Will father come?-It's parents day and time for the students to show them their studies and work and Hotaru worries her father won't be able to come. # # # The Cure is a fake! Cure Sunburst is on the scene!-When a new cure appears the team except Hotaru and Summer welcome her but the two think it's a rouse! # How can we make it up to you?-When the team has officially split due to how they reacted to Hotaru during the Cure Sunburst incident they want to find a way to make it up to her and try to get her to come back to being a cure. # TBA # TBA # A Dream Come True! Will Harumi leave?-When Harumi gets scouted for a T.V Movie that films in another city will she leave the cures behind? # Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Season Themed Series